Starry Eyed
by Souffles In Space
Summary: Beast Boy haphazardly throwing his hula-skirt-clad hips about whilst bellowing into Starfire's hairbrush had to be one of the most absurd things she had ever seen. / Drabble; pure BBTerra fluff. Happy birthday, Albany!


**Disclaimer:** _Teen Titans_ © DC / Warner Bros. - "_Wannabe_" © Spice Girls(...?) - Full disclaimer on my profile.

**Summary:** Beast Boy haphazardly throwing his hula-skirt-clad hips about whilst bellowing into Starfire's hairbrush had to be one of the most absurd things she had ever seen. Drabble; pure BBTerra fluff. Happy birthday, Albany!

**A/N:** (I'd like to take a moment to emphasise that this has nothing to do with the Ellie Goulding song.)

... So I've noticed that the amount of _Young Justice_ fanfiction on my FF, by now, is twice as much as the amount of _TT_ fanfiction. This must be rectified.

A few days ago, out of nowhere, I had this mental image of Beast Boy and Terra singing "_Wannabe_" together...and this was born. Because they suffer so much in canon and in fanfiction, and I decided that they deserve a break. (I tried and failed to describe the voice Greg Cipes used when singing "_Fade Away_". Derp.)

**Dedicated to:** The wonderful-amazing-talented-fantabulous Albany! A.K.A. Senza Tracce on FF, A.K.A. il-labirinto / t-erra on Tumblr. Happy (slightly early) birthday! I wanted you to have some good fanfiction as a birthday present...but unfortunately I couldn't find a good fanfic author to ask to write one, so you'll have to make do with this horribly OOC, pointless minific. Double derp.

* * *

**Starry Eyed**  
**~TT~**

Terra's stomach ached; she clutched it and tried desperately to catch her breath, but she simply couldn't stop the waves of laughter from rolling incessantly out of her, because Beast Boy haphazardly throwing his hula-skirt-clad hips (it looked ridiculous over his black-and-purple getup) about whilst bellowing into Starfire's hairbrush had to be one of the most absurd things she had ever seen.

Terra wiped a tear from her eye as 90s dance pop blasted from the television speakers at an obnoxious volume.

Beast Boy took a loud breath.

"_Weeell, I'll -_" He kicked a foot at the air. "_TELLYOUWHATIWANTWHATIREALLYR EALLYWANT!_"

The green changeling held the 'microphone' to the geokinetic's face, prodding her cheek; out of tune and still gasping with laughter, Terra jumped up from the sofa, snatched the hairbrush, tossed her blonde hair dramatically and yelled: "_SOTELLMEWHATYOUWANTWHATYOURE ALLYREALLYWANT!_"

"_I WANNA -_"

"_I WANNA -_"

"_I WANNA -_"

"_I WANNA -_"

Beast Boy and Terra's backs slammed into each other, voices now at full volume.

"_I REALLYREALLYREALLYREALLY WANNA ZIGAZIG-__**AHHH**__!_"

"_IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER -_" Beast Boy fell to one knee, pulling a fist down from the air as if performing a power ballad as he continue to warble the lyrics of the terrible song. "_YOU GOTTA GET WITH MY FRIE-IEEENDS!_"

Terra seized the television remote from the sofa and twirled it in the air like a baton (dropping it twice in the process), before holding the end of the remote to her chin. "_MAKE IT LAST FOREVER -_"

"_FRIEEENDSHIP NEVER E-E-ENDS!_" Beast Boy threw an arm around Terra's slim shoulders - managing to drag her completely off balance in process.

Terra cried out, wavering on one foot for a moment before dropping like a...well, stone, and pulling Beast Boy down with her, a pile of flailing limbs and hysterical giggles and hula skirts.

Breathless from laughter, the two Titans attempted to disentangle themselves, but quickly gave up and simply allowing themselves to recover on the carpet, the girlish voices of the Spice Girls pounding at the air above them. Her foot had become hooked around his calf, his arm trapped under her wicked-sharp shoulder blades, but he didn't mind; in fact, after a moment of consideration, he forcibly pushed any shyness aside and used that arm to roll her slightly closer to him.

Of course, the shyness snapped back pretty quickly when Terra turned her head and raised an eyebrow at him; Beast Boy blushed luminously, but Terra spoke before he could, still chuckling and nudging him gently in the ribs.

"Keep it up, Beast Boy, maybe you could be Green Spice."

He shot her a snaggle-toothed smirk. "I think I'd be a good Scary Spice. You could be Sporty Spice, f'you want."

Terra blinked at him for a moment. "Oh my God, you actually know their names."

"Nineties or bust, baby!"

"_Please_ tell me you didn't just say that."

The smirk wavered slightly. "I, er, didn't just say that?"

"Pfft. They really broke the mould with you, B."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Nice recovery." Too giddy to truly care about inhibitions or possible embarrassment, she tapped him on the end of his wide nose and curled her body slightly, rolling onto her side to face Beast Boy and finding it oddly comfortable on the floor with his warmth beside her. Beast Boy's breath caught and stoppered his throat.

(The moment may have been touching if Baby Spice hadn't been exclaiming with vigour over the top of it about how much she _really really_ wanted something, sidetracking them both as they wondered what the hell she _really really_ wanted and why she wouldn't just spit it out already.)

"So," she said eventually, "who's gonna stop being lazy long enough to turn this off? Because it's not as great when you're not doing main vocals."

Beast Boy took a moment to process this - and then his face broke into the goofiest grin. "You really think so?" he said, and it was Terra's turn to start blushing, but his happiness (boundless, as always, because Beast Boy did nothing in halves) was infectious and she found herself returning the grin.

"'Course, BB. You've got more talent than all the Spice Girls combined."

And to be honest, when his voice was at reasonable volume and though it still hitched and cracked occasionally beneath the onslaught of puberty and though it had a slightly warbling quality - there was something..._nice_, relaxed and pleasant about his singing voice, a touch childish but charmingly so. It was the sort of sound that came with an acoustic guitar and a straw hat and an outdoor stage in the Summer sun.

"I _am_ more than a pretty face, y'know," he responded lightly. Terra snorted. "Hey, you can be the background singer!"

"Don't push it. And you might want to ditch the hula skirt first."

**~TT~**


End file.
